


【OPM】拆就完事儿要什么题目

by Y_sjqa



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_sjqa/pseuds/Y_sjqa
Summary: TFP，第三季结尾。莫提剧场版，那是什么，不存在的。
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime
Kudos: 29





	【OPM】拆就完事儿要什么题目

战争结束了，如果是以一方首领的死亡作为标志，那它的确是结束了，彻彻底底。

擎天柱收拢飞行背包落在海边的时候，远方的海平面刚刚隔断落日的最后一缕余晖，那些艳丽的橙红色渐渐褪去，海水柔和地涌上来，冲刷掉足底白色的细沙，他向前迈出一步，低头像是沉思着什么，湛蓝色的光学镜里晕开深邃的靛青，浪花拍打着领袖小腿的装甲，发出悦耳的哗哗声。

他依然能接收到报应号的坐标信号，那艘霸天虎的战舰，曾经的，现在已经被汽车人接管控制，几个地球分前还悬停在他头顶正上方，万米的高空，救护车正在校对太空桥的运行参数，如果不出意外，数个小时后他们就可以出发前往赛博坦，沉寂百万年的故土，将在黎明破晓时迎来复苏。

确认威震天的死讯或许称得上当务之急，但他坠落的那一刻，残余的霸天虎已然作鸟兽散，降的降，逃的逃，即便再多变数，大局已成无可挽回，此番顺着踪迹追到海边，领袖的理由看似冠冕堂皇，实则私心占了八成。

他仍然抱有一丝侥幸。

也许普神当真乐得和他开这个玩笑，擎天柱内置的通讯监测器里，落灰的加密内线亮起微弱的一格信号，他的火种剧烈地搏动，变形驱动引擎冲入海底。

半个小时后，一具银灰色的机体率先浮出海面，紫色的能量液还在从胸甲破损的地方渗出来，丝丝缕缕地漂散进海水里，他的光镜黯淡，生命体征几乎见底。

海岸的一侧是峭壁，繁茂的热带植物悬垂下来，连带着海蚀冲刷而出的凹隙构筑成一个天然屏障，擎天柱把威震天拖到那里放平，跪坐下来，辅助散热叶片开到低档，一边烘干进入装甲缝隙的水分，一边检查威震天的身体情况。

能量液大量流失，星辰剑造成的贯通伤不容小觑，加之对黑暗能量的排斥，暴君引以为傲的强大自愈能力全部失效，火种舱被切开，但火种并没有熄灭，微弱的紫色光芒吊着他的命——也仅仅是吊着。

夜色升起来了，威震天安安静静地躺在地上，涂抹在伤口处的纳米胶只堪堪止住了外泄的能量液，浓缩能量针剂也只让他短短地上线了一瞬，可能是疼的，艰涩却毫不压抑的呻吟从发声器里漏出来，绯红色的光镜明明灭灭，无法聚焦，擎天柱敏锐地察觉到，那残存的生命之火正在熄灭。

此刻如果求助于同僚，断没有威震天的活路，每一个汽车人都渴望这场胜利，熄灭敌首的火种当然也包括在胜利之内，身为领袖，他不该如此自私。然而圣人之下亦有欲求，他曾经想过很多，最好的结果与最坏的结果，如果威震天能悬崖勒马再好不过，他不奢求寻回昔日的挚友，也不求握手言和，或者，最差不过终身监禁，届时新生的赛博坦不再需要战时的领袖，他愿意陪他到芥蒂解开的那天。擎天柱将视线落在威震天的面甲上，紧随其后的是一个浅淡的吻，冰凉的触感传导至中枢处理器，警醒他面前的机体循环能量液压已经远低于临界值。

现在无需再多顾虑，也无需再多思忖。

银灰色暴君的机体无疑是精致的，军品的设计参数总是比民品更加严苛，连对接面板也是一样，擎天柱的手掌覆在挡板上，停了两秒，这并非是第一次，实际上，他应该比威震天自己都熟悉这具机体，那时年轻的角斗士在结束一场高强度的厮杀之后，常常喜欢窝在他身边舒展四肢，而更年轻的图书管理员则用灵巧的双手为他揉捏放松，每每到腰腹的时候，角斗士就会像蓝星的大猫一样翻转机体，低声叹息着指点他朝上往下，那双手也偶尔得寸进尺，揉按着就滑进腿根，旋转着往后一探，才发现润滑液已经从挡板的缝隙流出来，亮晶晶的细丝粘连在指缝里，像是拘谨的默许，而当他们拥抱着吻做一处，管理员把管子滑进接口后，那对银灰色的大腿又热烈地缠在他腰后，发声器里全是毫不掩饰情动的放浪呻吟。古早的记忆很快冲破阀门，一根手指游移到边缘，小小地弯折勾起，叩开了那块严丝合缝的挡板。

紧接着，擎天柱用手指拨开紧闭的接口瓣，探入一个指节，干涩的内壁推挤着入侵的异物，领袖深深地置换了一口气，缓缓转动手腕，指尖释放的弱电流比正常强度还要略高一点，接口内的敏感节点被迅速点亮，被强行激出用以保护甬道的润滑液包裹濡湿手指，领袖试探着再加入一根，两指将接口撑开，等待威震天的机体适应。

他的精神专注于快速拓张而不弄伤威震天，一时没有发现暴君的光镜亮度渐渐趋于稳定，瞳孔收缩聚焦，视线最终落在他身上。

即便是足够细微小心的动作，对威震天敏感的接口来说都太过了，反馈产生的生物电流潮水一般涌入机体深处，鞭挞每一个传感节点，他的腰胯不受控制地弾动了几下，内里润滑液更是违背主人的意志，争先恐后地流出来，然后吞下领袖的第三根手指。脑模块在外置节点被捻揉时终于恢复清醒，他看着自己被曲起摆成大张姿势的双膝，少见地迷茫了一瞬。

胸口的疼痛减轻了不少，理清思绪对液压过低的威震天来说着实颇费工夫，他抬头看时，领袖正俯身下去，把他充能挺立的输出管含进嘴里吸吮，柔软的金属舌尖将顶端小孔堵得严严实实，暴君的腿根一阵阵地痉挛，接口渴求地收缩着，手指已经尽根没入，但是不够，还不够。

对擎天柱而言，这样鲜活的反应足够让他喜出望外，旖旎的心思反倒被冲淡许多，通过对接尽快为威震天补充能量液的想法让他再无多余的动作，直到握着自己的输出管抵上水淋淋的接口，领袖终于有空抬眼看一看银灰色暴君的脸。

和意料之外的，迎面而来的一拳。

擎天柱结结实实地挨了这一下。

半个面罩被打飞了出去，他在偏脸的一瞬握紧了威震天的腰，输出管不容抗拒地顶开接口瓣膜，直直捅到了底，撞在次级油箱口。

领袖预想得不错，这一拳用尽了威震天的全部气力，银灰色的暴君在数秒后颓然地倒回原地，只有发声器里嘶哑地挤出一声怒吼。

“擎天柱！你给我滚出去。”

“你需要补充能量。”领袖揉了揉下颌，一字一顿地回应，仿佛方才挨打的不是他，那张总是严肃地扣着面罩，在威震天眼里像“刻着漫长时光的机械表盘”的面甲，此刻似乎有了不一样的颜色，他终于舍得把情绪显露，悲喜笑怒，杀伐背后的温柔，果决之下的愧疚，轻轻地在无坚不摧的名为领袖的外壳上敲开细小的裂缝，像山崖上泠泠而落的冷露，漫天星辰倾泻的辉光。

擎天柱提腰微微调整角度，与体型相称的输出管对威震天来说有些大了，接口几乎被撑到极限，吃力地含着管子吞咽，他抽身退出一半，然后发狠一般重新顶回去，把暴君尚未出口的谩骂噎回嗓子眼里。

威震天被顶得脱力，腰身落在领袖的大掌里动弹不得，双腿颤抖着挂在领袖臂弯，快感销魂蚀骨，够粗够大的管子轻而易举地将他推上过载，银灰色的暴君浑身都在痉挛，低鸣呜咽着，尖锐的指爪在身下的石头上刮出长长的抓痕，大腿内侧绷紧了，夹住领袖的侧腰磨蹭。汹涌的数据流冲刷着处理器，雪花在眼前炸开，终于，他呵呵地苦笑出声，艰难地抬起双臂去勾擎天柱的脖子。

领袖的光镜闪了闪，顺从地俯下身体，加快了身下顶撞的动作。

“你终于得到你想要的了，擎天柱，”威震天凑在领袖的天线旁边，字句被顶得断断续续，“你的和平，你的正义，你的万众一心，和我的……威震天的陨落，我不甘心，领袖，我不甘心……”他感觉到一侧的肩甲被领袖捏紧了，几乎听得到那处金属弯折碎裂的声音，擎天柱低吼了一声，输出管顶开次级油箱垫片，大量的次级能量液涌进油箱，灌得满满当当。

威震天和他一起过载了。

擎天柱贴在暴君的胸前，感知到火种频率接近稳定，能量液压水平正在缓慢回升，他抽身退出，为两人扣好挡板，静静地注视着身下的机体，等待威震天从高潮中缓神。

“我从未想过要你死。”领袖阖了阖光镜，缓缓说道。然后意料之内地，收到威震天冷漠讽刺的眼神。

威震天紧紧地盯着他，似乎要在他身上盯出一个洞，从里面掏出虚伪的火种，踩碎在地上，连同领袖大言不惭的谎话一起。

“从未，”他咬重了字音重复道，“从百万年前，至此时此刻。”

顿了片刻，领袖耸了耸肩，威震天平举手臂尚且力难支，但他依旧咬着牙抬起融合炮，抵在擎天柱的小腹上。

与此同时，一柄断刃点在他胸前，叮地一声轻响。  
“对于你我来说，死都太容易了，不是吗？”

威震天恶狠狠地龇牙，融合炮开始充能，尽管二人都心知肚明，这一炮的威力可能比不上人类一个二踢脚。

汽车人的公共内线在此时响起，擎天柱直起身，看了一眼威震天，打开了扩音。

“通天晓呼叫全体汽车人，通天晓呼叫全体汽车人，太空桥调试完毕，将于半小时后启动，目标，赛博坦。”

威震天的炮口垂了下去。

“我没有理由阻拦你，”发涩的电流音颇有些艰难地从暴君的齿间挤出来，“一次又一次打碎母星重生希望的罪人，擎天柱，”他停了停，复又仰起头，天顶的银河落在光镜中央，折射出傲慢的光，“我给你将功赎罪的机会。”

领袖的面甲上终于浮起一个笑容，“我很荣幸。”他说，“来日方长，我会有足够的时间表达我的歉意。”

——你就不怕我卷土重来？  
——够久了，威震天，让这一切结束吧。  
——算我求你。

……  
——我会考虑。


End file.
